Boys Behind Bars
by Ejdrup
Summary: An unfortunate encounter with the police ends with the brothers in a cell, and Sam is bored. When will Dean get too irritated of Sam's game, can Dean get Sam's head through the bars, and what about the Impala?


**I wrote this as a (really) short story ****to a '****Caption Contest****', where the boys were sitting in a cell (from Jus In Bello) and I liked it so much I had to write a more descriptive version.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Three word left: Read, Review and Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Boys Behind Bars**

"I can't believe they caught us, when do you learn to lock the trunk Dean? We'll get arrested for illegal weapon possession." Sam said as he looked around the small cell they were sitting in.

Dean sighted: "I'm sorry okay, it was an accident, and I didn't know we were gonna get stopped by the cops, and I especially didn't know they would like to search the trunk."

"Yeah, whatever, it's just so boring in here... Hey Dean?" Sam smiled; this was a game they used to play as kids when they were bored, and he knew Dean would hate him for it, but he had nothing else to do.

"Yeah?" Dean said, looking at Sam and not getting Sam's teased, yet.

"Nothing."

Dean looked back down at his handcuffs, and the brothers sat in silence for a while, just until Sam thought it was time again.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

Sighting, Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes, and Sam took it as: Dean knew what he was doing.

"Hey Dean?" Sam said once again.

"Stop it Sam," Dean said, not looking at him.

The silence came again, and once again Sam stopped it.

"Hey Dean?"

"If you say 'nothing' one more time, I'll press your head through the bars 'til you stuck, and I won't help you out again!"

Sam just looked at Dean with big, hazel puppy eyes, and he knew Dean couldn't say 'no' to them.

Sighting again, Dean said: "Okay, what is it?"

Sam smirked.

"Nothing."

"Rrr, you little... I meant it!" Dean shouted as he grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled both of them to their feet.

"Come on Dean, you can't be that mad, it's just a stupid game," Sam said in his best innocent-voice.

"And I didn't asked to be in it," Dean said annoyed as he grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled Sam against the bars. Sam was too shocked to notice Dean hold his head in a loose hand.

"Dean! Don't do this, I'm not in the mood of fighting you, and I _will_ kick your ass," Sam warned with hint of nervousness in his voice.

"You should have thought about that before you started the game," Sam couldn't see the smirked on Dean's face as he said the words, his eyes were locked on the bars he was now standing right in front of.

He could feel his head being moved forward, and he soon grabbed two bars, trying to push himself away.

"Dean! This is stupid, stop it now!"

"Nope," Dean said slowly, and moved Sam's head a little further to the bars, but then stopped and started to laugh.

"What?" Sam asked, and then he could feel Dean letting him go, and moving away.

"You should have seen yourself, you actually thought I'd do it, didn't you?!" Dean laughed as he sat down on the bed again. He was laughing from ear to ear, his teeth flashing and his eyes shimmering.

"Dude! You thought I would, I'm not that cruel against my baby brother though."

"You're such a big jerk, you know that!" Sam snapped, he had actually thought Dean would have done it.

"I know, bitch," Dean's laugh faded, but the smile was still on his lips.

Sam shook his head and sat down beside Dean.

"What do you think they're doing to the Impala? Maybe they're tearing the trunk to pieces, to find other hidden spaces," Sam knew it was a dirty way to get back at Dean, but he felt like giving all he had right now.

Dean's smile faded completely: "Don't you _ever_ joke about that! They are not ruing my baby, they wouldn't do that!"

"I'm just saying: They'll try to see if we've got other things in the trunk, and they might not take it easy on her," Sam was struggling not to laugh. Dean's face had turned from red, by all the laughing, to white in two seconds, and his eyes were wide open, his mouth moving open and close like a fish's.

Dean sat stunned for a few seconds, and then he got up and pressed himself so hard against the bars, Sam thought he'd almost push himself through.

"OFFICER! I need to talk! Somebody out there!! Hello!! PLEASE!!" Dean was yelling for somebody to come.

Sam sat back and enjoyed the show. He had never seen Dean so upset, okay that was a lie, but he had never seen Dean so upset about his car.

_When am I gonna tell him Bobby is taking care of this?_ Sam thought to himself, he had gotten one phone call, and he had called Bobby who was on the case.

Sam started to laugh as Dean kept yelling; maybe prison wasn't that bad he thought as Dean stopped shouting and looked at Sam.

"You called Bobby didn't you?" Dean's voice was warning.

"Yup I did!" This time it was Sam's turn to laugh, Dean was standing seriously, and Sam could hold it back anymore.

"You bastard! I thought you were…"

"Serious, well I wasn't…" Sam was still grinning, but then he could feel something grabbing his arm, hard, and the grin disappeared.

"Let's see if I really can get your head through those bars, it might get funny, Sammy," Dean said as he, once again, grabbed Sam and moved him to the bars, though it was a lot rougher than the first time.

"Dean! Stop it!" Sam yelled, but when Dean kept moving, Sam turned around as good as he could and showed Dean off, he through himself against Dean, and the landed on the bed, side by side, fighting like girls.

Suddenly somebody from behind cleared his throat.

"Uhh… Boys? Time to go!"

The brothers stopped and both looked at the newcomer.

"Bobby?" Dean said, as he saw him sanding in the doorway.

"No, officer Swimmer," Bobby corrected and gave Dean a wink as a cop came around the corner to release the boys.

"We are so sorry, we thought you were importing and selling illegal weapons, now Officer Swimmer has explained everything, and you are free to go," a third man said, standing beside Bobby.

The boys were released, got the Impala, which was unharmed, and just had to thank Bobby before they were off to their next hunt.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby, we wouldn't have had a change without you," Sam agreed.

"You sure hadn't boy, what were you doing!?" Bobby almost looked angry, and both brothers shrugged a little.

"You were fighting like girls, since when did your dad taught you to fight like that?" This time Bobby smiled, almost laughed.

"Well, Dean just tried to see if my head could go through the bars, and I tried to stop him, it's not my fault he fought back like a girl… Ouch," Dean hit him on the shoulder by the last words.

"I was just giving you a change to follow up, you were the one who started it, and I was going easy on you that's what big brother do, make sure their kid brother doesn't loose all the time, and bitch fight is the only fight you can win," Dean smirked.

"Well, jerk! At least I don't sleep with a knife under my pillow because I'm scared."

"That's all you've got? That was weak Sam, you who always whines when you see Ronald McDonald."

"Oh, you're afraid of flying"

"Planes crash. Geek boy!"

"Oprah lover!"

"Neat freak!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Bobby stood in silence as he saw the two boys walking back the Impala, pushing and calling each other things they just made up. He couldn't stop smiling, even with all the teasing and pranking, their bond was so strong it just pealed off like raindrops. As he headed back to his own truck, he shook his head and thought: _No matter how hard I tried, I'll never really understand those Winchester boys._


End file.
